The Book of James Sirius Potter
by HLG07
Summary: The same James Potter you've come to love in You are my greatest passion, just older. lol. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

The Book of James Sirius Potter.

"I swear it wasn't me." James said vehemently. Mcgonagall peered at him over her speckles.

"Okay, maybe part of it was me, but I didn't do it all." She continued to stare him down. "Okay so maybe it was my plan. And well maybe I did convince the first years that it was a good idea, but does that mean I deserve all the punishment?" James pleaded confidently.

"Mcgonagall stiffened. "Yes Mr. Potter it does."

James frowned.

"Now as far as your punishment, I think a day helping Professor Longbottom clean the greenhouses should suffice." She nodded towards the door the motion that the conversation was over.

James kept his face as straight and unhappy as possible as he descended the stair case and made his way to Gryffindor tower.

He steadily climbed through the portrait hole. "SOOOO," a loud voice beamed from next to him a s Reese materialized next to him, idly munching an apple "What'd ya get?"

James sighed as he slumped into an armchair sideways. "I get to help Professor Longbottom clean the greenhouse." He laughed and Reese choked on a bit of apple. "She really figured that a good punishment? Hah! Maybe she's losing it in her old age." Reese reasoned after a moment.

James shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm hungry," Reese sighed, examining the core of the apple, searching for any bits of substance left behind.

James let out a booming laugh, "Let's go see if we can catch dinner before if vanishes." He pried himself out of the chair, and led the way out of the common room and down to the great hall.

They arrived just in time to swipe some dessert off the tables before it was cleared away.

"I'm stuffed," Reese stated as they stepped into the common room, hand rubbing furiously at a full stomach.

James stopped halfway into the room. "Holy Gods thats a first!" He said loudly, earning a disapproving look from a group of girls studying at a nearby table.

"Shut it," Reese said, swiftly punching James upper arm.

James laughed as he plopped down onto the couch and Reese sat next to him.

"So whats on the schedule for tomorrow?" Reese asked kicking at a abandon Transfiguration book on the floor.

James looked at Reese questionably. "Um Quidditch Practice? Or have you forgotten."

"Oh no I haven't forgot, just um, testing you." Reese lied before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I better be getting to bed, you know Quidditch tomorrow."

James laughed and stood as Reese walked to the stairwell.

"Night Reese," James said casually.

"Oh and James," Reese adding from a little up the stairwell.

"Yes?" James looked up.

"Don't let me catch you trying to look up my skirt again." she said pointing at him viciously, but a playful look on her face.

"Damn, you caught me." James laughed as he flicked the hem of her skirt line.

Reese laughed furiously before ascending the stairs. "Night James."

"Top of the morning James!" Reese said cheerfully as she snagged the seat next to James in the great hall."Ready for practice?" she laughed reaching for a muffin.

James glared at her. "How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning." he said dropping the cornflakes off his spoon, he starred at the spoon incredulously, as if it was its fault, before moving to pick the pieces off his robes.

"i don't know, maybe its a mixture of..." she trailed off as the seat next to James was filled.

"Good morning James." a sweet voice whispered. Reese mimicked the girl relentlessly behind James back, but he swatted her off.

"Good morning Mia" James said dreamily.

Reese made a heavy retching noise behind James.

"Reese are you okay?" Mia asked sweetly.

"Spectacular." Reese said shortly as she stood from the bench.

"Reese where are you going?" James asked confused. "You haven't even finished your muffin."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you'd much rather Mia have it anyway"said smartly before chucking it with all her might at Mia's head and storming towards the door.

Mia clutched the side of her head. "That really hurt." she cried indecently.

"Yeah, well she isn't a beater for nothing, Just be lucky she didn't have her bat." James laughed, but stopped short when Mia shot him a dirty look.

When James walked onto the pitch Reese was already there, beater's bat in hand, so he thought it better to talk to her after practice, preferably when she wasn't armed.

"Reese!" he called as he ran from the changing room.

Reese looked briefly over her shoulder, but she she saw who it was quickened her pace.

"Reese," James said pleadingly as he caught up with her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is p-e-rfect" she drew out.

"No it not. Your mad at me."

"Catch that one did you?"' she asked sarcastically.

James laughed, "Yeah I did."

They walked in silence for a bit. "animus" James said when they reached the portrait, they entered the common room only to find it empty. "Everyone must be at dinner." James reasoned.

"Yeah, well you should get down there. Mia probably saved you a seat."

"Reese," James whined. He grabbed at her hand as she made for the stairs. "Mia asked me out." he said calmly.

"Well good for you, I'm sure you'll be very happy together." Reese said smartly.

"I told her no." James whispered.

Reese stopped trying to pry her hand away. "But why? You've liked her for the longest time." she asked confused.

James let out a booming laugh. "Reese hasn't my dad every told you Potters prefer redheads."

Reese barely had time to process what James had said before he pulled her from the stair case and into his arms. He pressed his lips gently against hers as he held her tightly. He waited until she relaxed into the kiss for a moment before releasing her.

Reese smiled softly against James chest as he hugged her to him.

"Reese, I like you." James said.

Reese looked up at him. "Thats cool James, I like you too." they laughed together as they moved to the sofa by the fire.

"Reese? Like Reese Finnigan from down the street?" Ginny asked as she put dinner on the table. Snow covered the windows and yard, and a roaring fire was set in the grate.

James nodded as he shoved a forkful in his mouth.

Harry laughed. "Me and Seamus used to drink in Gryffindor tower. This one time we..." He trailed off after a dirty look from Ginny and cleared his throat. "Anyway, Thats great son. She real sweet, known her since she was what, five?"

James nodded silently again. "Yeah,"

"Well just don't get do distracted." she looked at Harry. "You have your NEWT's this year." she said piling potatoes on her plate. "Albus, do you have to read at the table?"

"Mum, I've got OWL's this year, it is vital that I prepare!"

Lily laughed and Albus shot her a dirty look. "You just wait and see, in two years you'll be going through the same thing!"

"No yelling at the table." Harry said calmly.

James watched the exchange between his family members. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about introducing his girlfriend to his family. He laughed to himself. Reese had lived down the street forever, and unlike most people who just wanted to be James' friend because his Dad was Harry Potter or because his Mum was a former Quidditch star, Reese liked him for him. He smiled as Lily chucked a heap of potatoes at Albus. Life was turning out good for James Sirius Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Happy Christmas James!" Reese called brightly from outside his second story window. "Care for a morning fly?" She laughed.

"Reese," James said rubbing his eyes groggily, "You never cease to amaze me with your energy in the morning." He laughed.

"Well do you want to fly?" Reese asked eagerly. "Come on, get dressed" she urged.

James made to get out of bed, but stopped briefly. "Umm, Reese do you think you could turn around?"

Reese gave him a confused look as she moved off of her broom and through the open window. "Why?"

"Well, it's just, I'm only in my boxers." James finished, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"And?" Reese said, moving to sit on the desk. "I've seen you in your boxers a millions times; and frankly, sometimes less." she laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, well that was before, we were, you know. Dating."

Reese stared at him, apparently not impressed. "James would you stop being such a girl and get dressed already, were losing the morning." she stressed as she bounced on the desk.

James sighed before flinging the blanket aside and moving quickly to the dresser.

"Ooh, la la!" Reese shrieked loudly as soon as he stood.

James glared at her over his shoulder, he was in the middle of pulling up his jeans when there was a soft knock and Ginny entered.

"Morning Mum." James said uncomfortably as he pulled out a clean shirt.

"Morning James, Reese, I thought I heard you." Ginny said placing a pile of clean clothes on James bed.

"Morning Mrs. Potter." Reese said sweetly.

Ginny made a face. "Don't call me that, makes me feel old." she laughed.

"I know, but my dad tells me to be polite." Ginny gave her a skeptical look. "Okay maybe my Mum tells me to be polite." she laughed "Either way."

"I was going to say, Seamus Finnigan, Polite. That would be a first." Ginny laughed as she left the room.

"At least our parents like each other." Reese said rummaging through the desk drawers.

"Yeah, I guess." James said turning around. "Reese, what are you doing?"

Reese looked up from the drawer. "Seeing if you've got anything to eat. You normally have snacks in here."

"Yeah, that was before you ate them all." James laughed. "Come on," he said opening the door. "Mum probably has breakfast on the table. We can grab some toast and get going."

"Sound great to me." Reese smiled brightly as she jumped from the table and bound out of the room and down the stairs.

Toast wasn't good enough for Reese, after Ginny's proposal of a full breakfast, a ever-hungry Reese couldn't reject it, and the couple ended up having a huge breakfast along Albus, Lily and Ginny.

"You'll be carefully won't you?" Ginny asked as she cleared the table.

"We will Mrs. Ginny." Reese laughed as Ginny shot her a look.

"A little better, I still don't care for the Mrs. Part." she stuck out her tongue.

"We actually might fly to Diagon Alley, I could do with some new Quills and stuff, and apparently Quality Quidditch has a new broom model." he said slipping on into his jacket.

"They do," Ginny said calmly. "Saw it last month. Don't get to excited." She laughed at James crestfallen look.

"Ruin everything." Reese laughed.

"Bye Mum," James said as he pulled Reese out the door.

~*~*~

"I'm hungry. Lets go get sandwich from the Leaky Cauldron." Reese said brightly.

"Are you serious? We just ate like, an hour ago."

"Yeah, but then we flew all the way to London." Reese stressed.

James sighed. "I guess." He said as they turned back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom!" Reese said brightly when they entered.

"Why hello Reese, How's my best customer?" Hannah asked as she placed a clean glass onto the counter.

"Hungry." Reese said rubbing her stomach dramatically.

Hannah laughed. "Well what can I get you?"

"Umm, lets see how about a..." Reese thought about it. "A turkey club?" she said unsure.

Hannah leaned over towards Reese, "I've got a nice ham in the back, brown sugar baked." she nodded and Reese smiled. "So a ham sandwich Reese?"

Reese nodded vehemently. "How about you James, Anything?"

"Just a cup of today's soup. We just had breakfast." he stressed.

Hannah laughed again as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Reese turned in her chair to James, "Really not hungry?" she asked skeptical.

"No, I'm not. And frankly, I don't see how you are." James laughed.

"I don't know." Reese shrugged. "I just always am." she smiled brightly as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "But that part of the reason you like me right?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah Reese, it's the prospect that you could eat my family out of house and home that makes me love you."

Reese's smile dropped and her eyes went big. James looked at her confused, he slowly went over everything he had said until he caught it.

"I mean, Reese." he pleaded before dropping his head to the counter. _Crap._

"Here we are dears." James looked up to see the food flying towards them. They landed neatly on the counter and Reese tentatively picked up her sandwich, it did look good after all.

James looked down into his soup, as if the answer was there.

"Did you mean it?"

He looked over to see Reese starring at him. He nodded lamely. "Reese, your my best friend." he said softly.

Reese seemed to understand his silent plea. "It's okay, I understand." she took another bite out of her sandwich, "And if it helps, I love you too."

~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How was Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked as James entered the kitchen and deposited his bags.

"Fine I guess." James said lamely as he grabbed a butterbeer out of the fridge.

"What wrong?" Ginny said moving from her place at the counter, over to where James was seated at the table.

"I don't know." James said quietly as he wiped the condensation off of his bottle. "It's weird."

"Dating Reese?" Ginny said knowingly and James nodded slightly. "Ahh, I see." Ginny nodded.

"I don't." James said frustrated. "Everything is fine. Better really. Reese is everything I could want in a girl, and more really, But I don't know." he dropped his head into his hands. "Am I being stupid?"

Ginny laughed "No your not." she patted his back with care. "Your worried that you'll mess something up and lose not only your girlfriend, but also your best friend. Am I correct?"

James nodded, "Thing is, I really even don't know how to act round her. I don't want to mess things up." He said softly, looking at his Mum.

"Does it matter how you act?" Ginny asked. "I mean, Reese likes you after all these years, all these years of you being yourself and doing all your stupid things." Ginny laughed. "I bet if you look back you'd see that she has liked your for a while now." Ginny finished.

"Your think? I mean, I know I had liked her for a while, but I never had any inclination that she liked me till she pegged Mia Chang with that muffin." he laughed loudly and Ginny smiled ruefully.

They sat in silence for a few moments, James snickering over the muffin, before Ginny jumped slightly. "I've got it." She said standing from her chair. "Wait here James." she hustled up the stairs.

She emerged a few minutes later, a small blue book clutched in her hands.

"This," she smacked James hand away as he reached for the book. "Is your book, its where i've written all your memorable times as a child." she smiled as she moved the book to show James the cover.

In neat gold writing, that he recognized as his grandmum's, it read _'The book of James Sirius Potter'_.

"Grandmum's idea?" He asked softly as he took the book.

Ginny nodded, "I've had some um, well bad experiences with journals and diaries, she thought it would be idea." Ginny laughed, but James could tell it didn't go very deep. He carefully opened the book. He read the first page, dated the day he was born. After he scanned the page he looked back up.

"Thanks Mum," he said softly getting up from the chair. "Your welcome James." Ginny returned quietly as James ascended the stair case.

~*~*~

James leaned back on his bed and opened the small book. He casually flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for.

He was five and it was the middle of the summer. Bored of Albus, and Teddy off with Andromeda, James sat in the livingroom sulking.

"Why can't I fly my broom?" He whined at his Mum once again.

"Because," Ginny said, turning to point at him. "You need to be supervised anf i've got work to do." She finished and turned back to the parchment and quill in front of her.

James sighed loudly, "I'M SO BORED!"

Few minutes relief came in the form of a knock at the door. James looked up excitedly. His Mum had scratched a side note here saying her looked like a prairie dog on the look out.

"Maybe it's Teddy!"

"He's with his Grandmum in France" Ginny reminded him.

James pouted, "Have to ruin my hopes?"

Ginny laughed at him as she made her way to the door.

"Seamus?" She squilled loudly. "Oh goodness, how are you? Come in."

"Ah I'm good," Seamus said following Ginny into the family room. "Just actually moved in a few houses down." He said matter of factly. "Me and me wife."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, wide eyed.

"Yep and our little one." He said looking around. "Where did she get too?" He asked checking his surroundings once again, But the little girl was no where in sight.

"Maybe she's in the front yard?" Ginny suggested. Seamus nodded and they made their way out front.

And sure enough, there in the front yard sat a small girl with a bow in her flaming red hair, surrounded by a rather large puddle of mud left behind by the summer rain.

"Cool!" James exclaimed loudly when he noticed the mud. He took of full speed towards it, but was stopped short by a tiny fist.

"My mud." the little girl dictated.

Ginny laughed and Seamus said proudly, "That's my Reese."

~*~*~

James closed the book and smiled. The first time he had ever met Reese she had given him a black eye. Maybe this whole thing would work after all.

He smiled to himself as he set the book on his night stand and moved under the covers.

He fell asleep to dreams of Reese-not punching him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG IT'S AN UPDATE! LOL,sorry for the long wait, this have gotten really stressful and busy in my life and hasn't left much time for writing. Plus, I've decided to take this story in a different direction and am busy planning it out ;) Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. All reviews (even if critism) are appriciated. And as always I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter Four

James hoisted his trunk onto the luggage hold. "Reese do you want me to put yours up?" He asked looking down at her.

"My what?" Reese asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"Your trunk Reese, do you want me to put you trunk up?" James sighed.

"Oh my trunk. Um yeah sure." Reese said, still not diverting her eyes.

"Well then move."

"Why?"

"Because your sitting on it."

"Oh," Reese said getting up and looking at the trunk. "I was wondering why then bench felt so uncomfortable." she laughed and James rolled his eyes.

Reese was spared his comments by the door opening. Albus entered with Rose behind him.

James stared at him. "Your not sitting in here."

"Why not?" Albus said, sitting on the bench next to Reese.

"Because." James said resolutely.

"Because why? You don't own the train James." Albus argued.

Rose jumped up. "Come on Al, lets go find Lily and Hugo." she said trying to divert an argument.

Albus shook her off. "No James can't always get his way." Albus said standing up.

"What are you going to do Al?" James asked, mimicking his brothers pose, although he stood a good foot higher. James laughed when Albus shrunk down.

"Tell Lily hello." James taunted as Rose pulled Albus out of the compartment and shut the door, leaving James and Reese alone once again.

"That wasn't very nice." Reese commented when James had taken his seat again.

James sighed, "What are you my mother? Besides you don't have to live with him."

Reese shrugged and James continued. "Plus you don't have siblings, so you couldn't possibly understand."

"I guess." Reese said going back to her magazine.

James sighed. "I guess I could have let them stay." Reese nodded. "I just though maybe we could have some time alone?" James tried and Reese smirked.

"Funny James, and I assume during this time alone you would want to what? Discuss our feelings?" she laughed.

James furrowed his brow. "Well, No actually. I though we could get some snogging in before we get to school." He said brightly as Reese's loud laughter filled the compartment.

"Come here James," She said wiping a tear from her cheek as she pulled him to her side of the compartment.

James smiled brightly as he moved next to Reese, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "This is nice," he whispered as he moved to kiss her again.

"Uh, huh." Reese murmured against his lips and James laughed. "That tickled," he explained softly.

Reese nodded and leaned back a bit, "That's better," She said softly before James moved his lips over hers again.

A half hour later found James laying on the compartment floor, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed as he hummed contently.

Reese peered down at him from her perch on the bench and rolled her eyes as the compartment door opened. A girl walked in swiftly kicking James as she made her way to lounge on the other bench.

"Ouch, Lily. What did you do that for?" James cried, hugging his shin.

Lily shrugged. "Felt like it." She turned her attention to Reese. "Whatcha readin'?"

Reese held up the paper for Lily to examine. Lily nodded, "Out did herself this week didn't she?" Lily said proudly.

"She's your Mum. I don't think she'd be the same person if she didn't try to out do herself."

They laughed before sinking back into a comfortable silence.

Reese looked over to Lily. Despite her age she was still someone Reese enjoyed spending time with, and James got along better with her than he had ever hoped to with Albus. She watched as Lily transfigured an apple into a Quaffle and began tossing it lightly in the air.

When they were younger and would play the neighbor's always assumed that Reese and Lily were sister. But you couldn't blame them, with the flaming red-hair they had both inherited from their mother's.

The difference was the eyes.

Reese with her deep blue's and Lily with her chocolate brown's that matched James and made her look remarkably like her mother.

"Having a good year?" Reese asked, making Reese loose her train of thought.

Lily shrugged. "Pretty much, although I'm having trouble in Herbology. You think Neville would take it easy on us." she nearly demanded. "I mean so what if I don't care about plants?" she said as she stared at the Quaffle.

Reese laughed, she couldn't help it. She had heard this exact speech from James year after year. It just seemed Potter's weren't good at Herbology. Except Albus, who was an over-achiever at everything. If he didn't look exactly like his father she'd swear he was adopted. He hated Quidditch and didn't seem to have the flair for trouble that his sibling, and from stories she heard -His parents, Had.

Lily chucked the Quaffle at the wall and it bounded down onto James, Hitting him squarely in the stomach.

"Ow," He emitted loudly clutching his midsection. "Lily."

"Sorry." Lily said, attempting to hide her smirk.

"If your going to insist on hurting me your going to have to leave." James said half-jokingly as he set up and ran a hand through his hair.

Lily shrugged, "I've got to be going anyway." she said standing and grabbing the Quaffle from beside James. "See you at dinner." Lily said as she fleeted from the compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

James sat in front of the fire in Gryffindor tower, water dripping from his clothes and hair.

"Damn Peeve's," he muttered as he wrung out his socks.

"Why don't you just dry them magically?" Lily asked confused from the sofa.

James shot her a look before lifting his wand and his clothes righted themselves. He sighed as he plopped down on the sofa across from his sister.

"He aimed at me too. But I pegged him with the Quaffle," She said, holding up the same ball she had conjured on the train earlier that day. She laughed,"I think I'll carry one with me from now on." She reasoned before tossing it lightly to James.

He swirled it lightly in his hands for a minute before tossing it back. "Lily, what do you think of me and Reese?"

Lily shrugged tossing the ball back. "Reese has always been like family, so it's really no surprise."

"Really?" James asked, hugging the Quaffle to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm mean, you guys were best friends forever. As I see it, it was only a matter of time. Kind of like the situation with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

James nodded silently. "Lily, how did you become so smart?"

"Well you didn't think Albus got all the brains did you?" she laughed. "Now will you help me with this Herbology crud. I'd ask Al, but then he'd lecture me on the importance of doing the work myself." She sighed as she stood from the sofa.

James laughed "I sucked at Herbology. But we can find Reese, she got an O on her O.W.L." He said as stood and wrapped an arm around Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night he opened the book once again. He causally flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted.

June 6th 2011

I swear to Merlin you if you and Reese don't leave Albus alone I'm going to curse you. I'm exaggerating of course but your driving me up the wall! And now you've got Lily teasing him as well. She follows him around the house calling him a 'smarty-pants'. Only she can't pronounce it correctly and it comes out more like 'arty-ants'. It's almost cute in a way.

I don't understand why you and Al don't get along, but hey I almost don't understand Al myself. He's so different from you, and even Lily already. I mean for god's sake, whoever heard of a Potter following the rules, I know you constantly go out of your way to break them.

I just wish you would leave him alone. The other day you and Reese taunted him so bad he cried for nearly an hour. It's not his fault that he doesn't share the same passion for Quidditch as the rest of us.

And another thing mister. Stop. Telling. Him. He's. Adopted!

James shut the book as tears of laughter began rolling down his cheeks. He remembered when he had taught Lily to call Al that. She had refused to call him anything other than for several following months.

He wiped at his face with the back of his hand. Maybe he should try to be nicer to Al, it really wasn't his fault that he didn't fit in with the family.

He shook his head and resolved to try just a bit harder with his brother in the morning.

"Morning Al." James said brightly as he sat down next to his brother and grabbed a scone from the bowl in front of them.

Albus just glared at him indifferently.

"I said good morning Al."

"No you did not." Al replied smartly buttering his toast. "You said 'Morning Al.'" Albus mimicked.

"Pish-posh." James laughed, wavily his hand airily. "Same difference."

Albus peered at him from over his glasses. "Why are you speaking to me?"

James looked affronted. "Were brothers, We can't talk to each other?"

"No we can't."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because we," Albus motioned between the two of them. "Don't like each other, remember?"

James made an odd sputtering sound. "We like each other."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do." James demanded.

"Well maybe you've changed your mind and like me now, but I still can't stand you." Albus took a finally bite of his food before gathering his books and heading out of the hall.

"My brother doesn't like me." James repeated, unbelieving. "He really doesn't like me."

"And your just now figuring this out?" Reese asked as she opened the door to the greenhouse. "Besides what does it matter?"

"He my brother. And he doesn't like me. How did I let this happen?"

"Well let's see." Reese mused as she snapped her gloves on. "Years of irritation and bullying? Nah, that couldn't be the reason. Forcing him to do things he hated? No thats not it either. Making his younger sibling make fun of him? No?"

James glared at her, but she just continued. "Hmmm," she said raising her hand to her chin. "I've got it. How about when you convinced everyone he was adopted? Yeah, that's got to be the worst thing."

Reese laughed as James glowered.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly." James whined. "And besides, I was what 8? How was I supposed to know he _wasn't _adopted." James reasoned.

Reese gasped. "Weren't you there when he was born?" She laughed. "Didn't you see your Mum pregnant?" She laughed harder. "Don't even try using that as a defense."

James signed.

"Don't fret about it. Some sibling just aren't meant to get along. Like your Uncle Percy, he nothing like the rest of your family."

She roughly pulled a blubber pod out and tossed it aside. "Besides you've got more important things to worry about. We play Slytherin this week." she said with a disgusted look on her face as she extracted another pod.

"Yeah, I guess." James shrugged as he squeezed a pod between his fingers. It squirted a little and he threw it down, disgusted.

"You guess?" Reese said heatedly as she threw another pod down. She roughly gripped James shoulders. "James Sirius Potter, We play Slytherin this week. We lose this game and we lose the cup. So you better snap out of this little funk, or I'm going to have to kick your arse!"

James laughed. "Like you could."

~*~*~*~*~*~

James stood in the Gryffindor dressing room in front of his team. This was it. The last game of the season. The last game He, James Sirius Potter, would ever play at Hogwarts. And it was against Slytherin. Everything was riding on this game, and for some reason he could not think of a single encouraging thing to say to his team.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Um, well...We've practiced really hard and, Um." He sighed and looked away. "You guys know I'm no good at this stuff. But, I guess what I mean, or what I want to say is. Good Luck?" He looked at them all trying to gauge their reactions. It was a moment before they all burst into laughter and Lily stood from her place on the bench.

"I think what my brother here is trying to say, is that, We've practiced, we've ran the drills and we are ready for this. We aren't going to let the snakes take the cup in our 'great' captains final year are we?" She finished off with a yell. The team responded with a deafening roar as James grabbed Lily around the shoulder. He whispered a small "Thank you" before they began to line up and head out to the pitch.

James was wet. His hair was matted with mud and he was pretty sure he'd have a black eye in the morning. But non of it mattered. He held in his hands the Qudditch Cup. Behind him his team mates were singing as they made their way towards Gryffindor tower. He reminisced as he made his was through the hall.

_It had begun raining almost as soon as the game had started and it was making it almost impossible to see, but that didn't matter. James had already found the Snitch. The only problem was, if he caught it now they would lose. He watched as Lily passed the Quaffle roughly to Reese who just barely made it through the Slytherin goal. James jumped into pursuit. Now was his chance. He had to catch the snitch before Slytherin scored again. He closed in on the small golden ball just as the Slytherin chaser shot for the goal. He caught it just before they scored, winning the cup for Gryffindor._

He laughed, if he would have been a second slower they would have lost. But they won and that was all that matter.

He jumped when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see His Mum and Dad making their way down the crowded hall. The greeted him with a hug before Harry spoke up.

"Great job today son. Were really proud of you." He patted James on the back as Ginny smiled at him.

James heard his name being called from the other direction and turned just in time to catch Reese in his arms, nearly dropping the cup.

Harry and Ginny just looked on, the look of blissful remembrance on their faces.


End file.
